Shattering Fate
by AP Edwards
Summary: This is my alternate version of the final chapter of bleach that was just released. with different couples and other changes as well.. contains spoilers of the final chapter of bleach manga so read that first


This is a one shot about an alternate final chapter to the Bleach manga which ended today with chapter 686. if you didn't read it, then I suggest you do so before reading things won't be spoiled.

To shatter fate

10 years.. That's how long it had been sine the day Ichigo had defeated the leader of the Wandenreich and restored peace..

Many things happened during those years, especially to the main heroes of the story and now it's time to check in on them at last.

A short, skinny girl with messy hair in a pony tail and a grin was looking around at giant warehouse, when a she heard a voice.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here, you little shit stain!?" the voice yelled, casing the girl to look as she the pigtailed frowning girl, Hiyori Sarugaki standing there in with her normal tracksuit pants, a truckers cap, a tank top and a tracksuit jacket tied around her waist.

"How the hell did you even get in here?!" Hiyori yelled before her expression changed. "Wait.. Baldy's daughter?… what the hell are you doing here again?"

"Baldy?" The girl asked. "My dad isn't bald snaggletooth"

"Snaggletooth?" Hiyori asked growling. "You've picked up the same stupid nickname he use to give me… your idiot father"

"Yeah.. I heard it from him.." The girl replied with grin. "It suits you though"

"Ehh.. Just .. Go home already, alright?" Hiyori said, slumping her shoulders. "There's a lot of crap stored here. You could get hurt or something with my luck.. And then your father would come racing over and blame me and I don't need the headache"

"My mom's coming to visit and dad and me are finally moving full time to live in the Soul Society with her" The girl replied, ignoring Hiyori's order. "All of dad's friend are there or will be there soon…You should come too"

"Ehh… mean your dad aren't exactly "friends" Hiyori replied looking uncomfortable. "We're… allies at most.. Former teacher and student…"

"Sure, just come on already, sheesh" the girl said, grabbing Hiyori by her wrist and dragging her off. "Your too freaken stubborn.. Just liked dad said"

"Wait.. What did that moron say about me?!" Hiyori demeaned as she let the girl drag her off.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society…

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was flash stepping through the Rukon district as a member of his squad met up with him.

"Sir, as you know traces of spirit energy from Yhwach have been detected somewhere in the Rukon but now we have more precise location of it" The squad 6 member reported. "It's the last are a still under reconstruction.. The area that connects directly to squad 13"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow but heard his voice called before he could respond and saw Captain Soifon flash stepping along side him.

"Hey… the newly appointed captain of Squad 13, has already left as soon as her ceremony of becoming a captain ended" Soifon said as she matched Byakuya's speed. "What about her? Will she investigate this?"

"It's fine.. I know where she went.. She went to see her husband and daughter in Karakura" Byakuya stated, keeping his head facing forward. "She wants to show off her new position to her husband and daughter… and help get things ready for their permanent move here to the Soul Society"

"There's no need to bother her with this" Byakuya then continued. "I shall handle it myself"

"What's this?.. I don't recall informing anyone of this incident" A somewhat annoyed Captain Kurotsuchi said, looking over his shoulder at Byakuya and Soifon.

"Hmmp… you'd be wise not to underestimate the stealth force" Soifon glared. "Our ability to gather information on any and all possible threats to the Soul Society are unmatched"

"Sure it is.." Kurotsuchi glared back.

"In any case, since your here as well, we can assume the information of the location was accurate" Byakuya interrupted.

"Accurate?" Kurotsuchi asked raising an eyebrow. "Right or wrong.. We'll see for ourselves"

Back in the world of the living a short girl with long black hair standing next to tall man with red hair pulled back in a pony tail knocked on the door of a medical clinic.

"Hi… I'm looking for a tall idiot with spiky orange hair and a reputation for running head on into trouble" The girls said with a grin. "Know anyone like that?"

"Hmm.. Nope." The tall guy that answered the door replied. "But maybe you know of midget with black hair that loves a rabbit named chappy, is a horrible artist and keeps showing up to bug me no matter what"

"Hmm.. Doesn't sound familiar" The girls shrugged. "Oh.. Did I mention the most important thing about this guy?"

"What is it?" The man asked, with grin of his own. "Is it the same thing I left out about the girl?"

"Hopefully" The girl smiled back. "Cause thing I forgot to mention.. Is that guy I'm looking for.. Is the guy I love with all my soul"

"Yeah.. That's the same way I feel about the girl I'm looking for" The guy smiled back, taking the girl's hand.

"ok, ok. Enough!" The tall guy with red hair exclaimed. "Rukia! Ichigo!.. Why do you two always do this weird thing whenever your away from each other for a little while!?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at the man and both grinned as they interlaced their fingers before replying simultaneously. "Because it's funny how you react, Renji"

"I missed you Rukia" Ichigo said cupping her face with his hand.

"I missed you too strawberry" Rukia said back as they leaned forward and kissed each other deeply while Renji stood there looking uncomfortable before going past them and inside Ichigo's place.

"H-hurry up and get inside when you too are done" Renji muttered.

"He's right" Ichigo smiled as they're lips parted. "Everyone's already here to see Chad's fight.. And we were just waiting on you beautiful"

"Flatterer" Rukia replied, linking her arms with his and resting her head against him as they walked inside.

"It's Rukia!. Please have a seat.. Like next to me maybe" Keigo yelled excitedly just before Tatsuki elbowed him in his face.

"Don't go getting overly familiar moron" Tatsuki said glaring. "She has a husband you know.."

"Hey there Rukia, nice to see you again" Mizuiro said in calmed friendly way. "Your long hair really suits you"

"Coming through everyone!" Ichigo's sister Yuzu, who looked the same as ever only taller, said holding a large tub of popcorn in her hands

"Popcorn and soda" The now tall and rather busty Karin with messy pony tail added, holding a bag of two liters of soda. She resembled Kukaku Shiba in a lot of ways now.

"Rukia! You're here" Yuzu said happily as she set the popcorn down. "You've been gone for a while.. it's been months since we've seen you"

"Yeah, Ichigo just moped about missing you" Karin added, making Ichigo blush.

"Shut up Karin" Ichigo glared blushing still while Rukia smiled at his embarrassment. "I wasn't moping.. I was ju-"

A ring of the door bell interrupted him, forcing him to go and see who was at the door now.

"I believe she's yours" Hiyori said, stand there beside Ichigo's daughter. "Why was she bugging me again?"

"Masaki?.." Ichigo exclaimed. "You were at the Vizard's warehouse?.. You suppose to be upstairs in my room… that's where you headed a little bit ago"

"Uh.. I was in your old room… for a bit.. But then I went to go see Hiyori" Masaki grinned looking to one side away from her father. "I also wanted to see if Hiyori would come for our last day here before moving to the Soul Society"

"Sigh.. Just get inside.. We'll talk about your punishment for wandering off without permission later" Ichigo said, grabbing Masaki by the back of her shirt and yanking her inside. "Hiyori, come on in.. and don't say you have better things to do either, snaggletooth"

"You know your daughter has started calling me that too now" Hiyori glared at him. "Sheesh… she has personality just like yours.. The last thing the world needed was another Ichigo.."

Hiyori reluctantly went inside and was greeted by the others as she flopped on the couch, next to Tatsuki who glanced over and nodded to her with grin that Hiyori returned.

"Ichigo, Rukia.. The fight's starting!" Karin yelled over. "We're going to miss Chad's fight"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded and walk towards the couch as Orihime was helping Yuzu with the popcorn and soda.

"By the way.. Where's your son at Orihime?" Ichigo asked sitting down and looking at his daughter.. "He was here not long ago.. Don't tell me he followed you to Hiyori's"

"No way.. I would felt his spirit energy dad" The little girl exclaimed. "Maybe he's bugging grandpa using his soul pager. Or his dad, uncle Uryu"

"Speaking of kids…" Ichigo said ,looking at Renji. "Your adopted daughter Ichiki.. Where's she at? You didn't bring her?"

"I was going to cause she really want to see her "favorite" uncle but I couldn't" Renji replied folding his arms. "She's with her mom, Rangiku, at one of those dumb women's soul reaper league meetings"

"They're not dumb!" Rukia exclaimed kicking Renji in his shin. "Better then the men's Soul Reaper league is"

"Why do you think I don't go to them when I'm in the Soul Society" Ichigo commented. "and why I'm still not joining them when I live there permanently"

"You know.. You look more and more like Kukaku Shiba every time I see you Karin" Rukia said, looking at her sister in law, now ignoring Ichigo and Renji . "Especially the chest department… your going to end up like Orihime at this rate"

"Yeah…I get that a lot from dad" Karin replied, brushing a stray hair away from her face. "Guess a large bust runs in the family dad's side. Though I hope I don't end up with boobs that big.. Trying to play soccer with the ones I have are enough of a pain in the ass as it is"

"Do you mind not talking about your chest around your brother?" Ichigo said, blushing in discomfort.

"Even after being married to you for close to 9 years now, Ichigo's still a prude in some ways huh?" Karin grinned at Rukia.

"Yeah.. In some ways" Rukia smiled back putting her hand on her stomach. "Though considering we have daughter.. And another on the way he's not completely prudish"

"Yeah.. Wait.. Your pregnant again!?" Karin exclaimed, causing Tatsuki to spit out the sip of soda she had just taking, all over the nearby Keigo's face.

"Again?.. Isn't one enough?" Tatsuki asked with strange expression on her face. "Better hope it's not twins...they tend to run in a family you know"

"How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant?" Renji asked, with his mouth hanging open. "Who else knew before now?"

"Just Ichigo, me, Ichigo's dad and the captain of squad 4, Captain Isane Kotetsu" Rukia replied, with a smile. "Byakuya doesn't even know yet he's going to be come uncle again"

"Ooh.. Since I'm the god mother of Masaki… Tatsuki can be the god mother of your next child!" Orihime said excitedly. "It could be perfect. Tatsuki loves spending time with your daughter after all"

"Um.. We'll see" Tatsuki said blushing. "No promises"

Rukia sat on Ichigo's lap and he rested his chin on her shoulder as everyone watched Chad's fight began. "What about Uryu?"

"Said he was busy with work as his hospital" Ichigo replied. "Said he would try and stop by if he could

Elsewhere in the Soul Society, Byakuya, Soifon and Kurotsuchi were looking at a large black sphere of spirit energy that had the signature of Yhwach.

"It's erupting!" Soifon exclaimed, grabbing her Zanpakuto. "We need to stop it before it reaches the populated area of the Rukon!"

Suddenly though, the spirit energy shattered, vanishing from sight, leaving the 3 captains perplexed. "What the hell just happened?"

In the real world, Masaki Shiba Kurosaki grinned, pulling her hands back as she stood outside in the backyard, behind Ichigo's house. "Stupid Yhwach spirit energy"

As this happened, the somehow still alive Aizen looked up to the ceiling and gave a smile. "Such power.. just like her father"

With that, the final traces of Yhwach's spirit energy have finally been destroyed" Aizen then said as he sat there alone in near darkness. " Yhwach claimed he would destroy fear in the world.. In all the worlds.. What a foolish man.. Without fear, how would people find a reason to persevere.. To have courage to keep walking forward no, matter what?.. To what Ichigo Kurosaki himself embodies"

Back in the real world… we found several more familiar faces, looking he same as they had years before

"Such a good fight" Urahara said with grin as he watched the same fight Ichigo and the others were viewing. "He's really come onto his own, hasn't he Yoruichi?"

"Sure has" Yoruichi grinned. "No where near as much as our favorite orange haired Soul Reaper has though"

"Can't argue with that" he nodded in agreement. "Hey Ururu.. Where's Jinta?"

"Um.. He's getting ready for his date with Yuzu, Mr Kisuke" Ururu replied a she stood putting down a box of store goods.

Ururu was much difference then she had years before unlike her boss Urahara however. She was much taller, with long hair that reached her waist and dressed more casually then she used to with a miniskirt, and a t-shirt that had Urahara's shop name on it in Kanji.

"I'm going to go ahead and put this in the back storage area" Ururu then said, picking one of the boxes. "I need to get ready for my first day of my new job as a preschool teacher tomorrow.. I am a bit nervous about it"

"You'll do fine" Yoruichi assured her. "The kids loved you when you went to observed the other day before you start"

"You know Kisuke.." Yoruichi looked at him after Ururu had left the room. "She and Jinta have grown up so uniquely.. Think you'll ever tell them that their mod souls in your first generation of perfected Gigai?"

"Hmm.. Maybe.. Or maybe not" Urahara said with grin. "No reason they need to know.. As far as they know, their ordinary people with mostly ordinary lives… why spoil that now?"

"True enough, I guess" She replied , resting her folded arms on Kisuke's head. "Bedsides.. I'm much more interested in Ichigo and Rukia's daughter with her enormous spirit energy"

"Yeah.. She's a powerhouse like her father even at just 9 years old" Kisuke agreed with a grin. " Bet you can't wait to start her training next week"

"You got that right" Was the reply. "I'm going to make a hell of a Soul Reaper out of her just like her father is"

"Hmm… you know… I was thinking.. about the irony of Aizen" Kisuke said, standing up. "About how he had wanted to be the Soul King and in the and that's pretty much what became"

"Yeah.. For now.." Yoruichi replied, keeping her arms folded her chest. "He's the "temporary" soul King.. Keeping the balance between he dimensions for now...but still stuck in his prison, unable to leave"

"Yeah… But at least he got what he wanted in way" Kisuke shrugged, as he looked out a nearby window. "Huh.. Did you feel that… looks like a trace of Yhwach's spirit energy showed up… and was destroyed by Ichigo's daughter"

"That's my girl" Yoruichi grinned. "Next week's training can't come soon enough"

"Yeah… you know.. It's strange… that no matter how much time passes…" Kisuke said in a calm tone as he looked at the clouds. " Some things will always remain the same"

"Perhaps.. But that's not necessarily a bad thing" Yoruichi said hugging him from behind. "You know though… even the things that do change remain familiar in some ways"

Not far away, outside of Ichigo's house, Masaki Kurosaki stood near of a telephone pole and looked ip at it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the badge that belonged to her father and grinned as she separated from her body and flash stepped up to the top of the pole.

Masaki looked out across the city of Karakura now dressed in a Soul Reaper's shihakusho with a long Zanpakuto, resting on her back. She looked and saw her mother, appeared next to her, standing in the air by her in her Soul Reaper form as well.

"Hey there, Masaki" Rukia smiled. "Thought you were going to stay inside?. You know you worried your dad"

"Sorry about that, mom" Masaki replied, looking at Rukia. "I just thought Aunt Hiyori should be with us too for the 10 year celebration of the restoration of peace"

"Can't argue with that logic I guess" Rukia said, looking out across the city and smiling. "This feels nostalgic"

"What does?" Masaki asked curious.

"Here.. This telephone pole.. I stood here when I first arrived for my first mission to the world of the living.." Rukia replied with a bright smile. "The mission that that ended with me meeting the man I feel in love with.. Your father Ichigo"

"Really?" Masaki asked, with wide eyes. "You and dad never told me how you met"

"It was night time when I arrived and i jumped up to this exact telephone pole top" Rukia replied. "I sensed strong spirit energy nearby and bean my mission, jumping gout into the city with no idea the wild ride my life was abut to take…"

And so the sword of fate that once fell had found it's place.. Only to be recast into the sky as the down of a new generation rose. It is often said we fear that which we do not understand and hold respect for it with every fiber of our being… as we know now though.. Fear is not an enemy.. But the ally to standing up and moving forward to accomplish our goals.. The sword of fate that fell was an ally to Ichigo Kurosaki and his fear of loosing those he loved was what strengthen his resolve to move forward and protect all that he saw…

Much like everything though.. It all comes to an end


End file.
